Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are semiconductor devices with embedded mechanical components. MEMS devices include, for example, pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, microphones, digital mirror displays, micro fluidic devices, and so forth. MEMS devices are used in a variety of products such as automobile airbag systems, control applications in automobiles, navigation, display systems, inkjet cartridges, and so forth. Capacitive-sensing MEMS device designs are highly desirable for operation in miniaturized devices due to their low temperature sensitivity, small size, and suitability for low cost mass production.